


You Make Me Begin

by Geyonsis23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Dirty talk(?), Fluff, Lots of kissing hhhh bye, M/M, Moonlight, Omegaverse, Romance, Scent obsession, Smut, TsukiKage, Vaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: Kageyama reunited with his former teammates, Hinata is liked by cats and Tsukishima kept his promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not encourage vaping.  
> I do not encourage any form of vices.  
> This work of mine is totally self-indulgent.  
> Consent is important in everything.
> 
> Have a great day everyone!

' _Just what am I doing?_ '

Kageyama never thought that he was more normal than what he figured himself to be. He had just bought his first vape, and he never thought that he'd do this in his lifetime. As he bought it, he was recommended certain flavors and he randomly chose strawberry. Everything was pricey, but it's obviously a vice and vices require people to throw money if they want it. Afterwards, he shoved the items in his sling bag and walked back to two people whom he'd never thought would influence him like this.

' _What are they also doing?_ '

Thoughts, questions, curiousity, guilt, thrill and all sorts of emotions filled the raven haired omega as he stands in front of two people, a beta and an alpha that he's incredibly familiar with who went out of a black car.

" _Hmm, are you happy with what you bought? It's basically a toy, really._ "

Hinata spoke rather calmly, his hair was a dark orange shade now, a bit longer but properly trimmed. The beta wore small earrings that suited him, and a choker that can make people mistake him for an omega.

The tall, blond alpha standing beside him bought it as a random present.

" _We'll teach you how to vape then, King. Let's go for a ride first._ "

Tsukishima Kei. The last person Kageyama can ever think of being into a vice, but the setter's respect for him never changed. Tobio was a bit intimidated since they barely hang out together, but there's no denying that Kei and Hinata are the kind of people who are close to his status. They are all about to graduate from college in a few months, and it was a miracle the three of them reunited.

_'Seeing them like this, seeing myself like this... It's somewhat suffocating.'_

Kageyama remembered what happened on the day of their highschool graduation, and the secret promise only the two of them know of.

_"College is an insane place and on top of that, you are an omega. Are you really going to be fine?"_

_"I can take care of myself. I'm not some girl, Tsukishima."_

_"Tsk. That's not it, stupid. I'm saying you need some place where you'll be protected. Do you have one?"_

_"No. Obviously, I'm not some rich student like you so I'm dorming. Why do you care anyway? Shouldn't you be worried about yourself first?"_

The blond glared at him through his glasses and held him by his shoulders so tight that Tobio grunted at the pain.

_"Then I'll get a place. It's... so bothersome to tell you why I owe you so forget it but this is the least I can do. *sighs* just- it will take a long time, so take care of yourself until then!"_

Confused, Kageyama just nodded and his flashback ended when the three of them entered Tsukishima's car. English pop music blasted on the player as they go on a ride. Kageyama had heard them before, and it's not really music that makes him happy since mainstream music isn't really to his liking.

_"Okay, but where are we going again?"_

_"To my place. Hinata's just going to grab something Kenma forgot last time they went there."_

_"Well I'm sorry about that. But Kenma had fun there when we visited so thanks."_

_"And where is Tsukishima's place?"_

_"My apartment's not your damn playground."_

_"Well then you should invite your parents over sometime."_

_"Fuck off, shrimp."_

_"You fuck off, goldilocks."_

_"Honestly though are we there yet?"_

_"Just park already!"_

_"Shut up you noisy idiots!"_

Before the two can comment again, Tsukishima had parked his car in the backyard of his apartment. Hinata sighs before getting out and Kageyama went out the opposite side. The apartment was like any other in appearance, but the moment Kei had let them inside, everything was really well-arranged. The living room had a really nice scent and a circular styled sofa with a wooden table at the center. There was also a black, rotating and comfy chair stationed facing a desktop computer.

The blond smiles as he leads them upstairs, which is where his bedroom is.

_"My room is just average by the way."_

Kei says as he watches Tobio's reactions closely and Hinata checks if anything's been changed.

_"Your room... something's miss-"_

_"Meow!"_

The giddy orange haired beta turned around aggressively as he follows the sound he heard. It's actually one of the reasons that make him want to stay at the blond's apartment.

_"Ball?! Where is he?"_

_"Probably downstairs."_

Hinata bolts out of Tsukishima's room and looks for the cat while the amused setter kept observing equipment and other things around. Kei then walks to his bed and sits on it.

_"Are you really that amused? It's not much to look at."_

Kageyama amusingly observed the different figurines stacked in the glass shelves.

_"Yes. Honestly, I'm a little bit jealous. I can never have my own place."_  
  
_"Even though your job pays well?"_

_"Yes, but really most of it goes to my medication, necessities and my parents. I barely have money for what I really want."_

_"That's normal. Welcome to the life of part-time employees."_

_"Right... you're managing a company though. Rich kid."_

_"It sucks big time but true enough. People would kill to be in a company that pays impossibly high."_

After a lot of observing, Tobio was finally satisfied so he went and indian sat on the bed beside Tsukishima.

_"So. Is this place just a secret? Like, exclusive to friends?"_

_"Yeah. I'm surprised you'd know, since Hinata thought I was being rebellious and spoiled when I just wanted my own free place to stay. I won a bet with my parents, became a lawyer and that's how I got this apartment from my father and a car from my mother."_

_"Well, you've always been impressive in everything. Your parents must be overjoyed to have a perfect son."_

The blond looks down and laughs. The omega found it rather adorable.

_"If my parents knew that I actually have been drinking and vaping, they'd flip. Sadly, I've never been the perfect son they wanted me to be."_

_"No. I meant what I said. You get on my nerves a lot back then but when it comes down to it, you do your job properly. I'm inconsistent and irritable, but you're perfect and calm."_

_"Kageyama."_

Tsukishima reaches out to the curious boy's hair and ruffles it gently. Confused, Kageyama just looks at him.

_"Why did you indulge vaping? You're too good-natured for this."_

_"Good natured? It sounds funny coming from someone like you."_

Kageyama swats the alpha's hand away and Kei goes brushing his hands gently through the latter's dark, smooth hair instead.

_"I'm seriously asking though."_

_"I don't know. Just curious I guess."_

_"That's not good enough as an answer."_

A finger lands on Kageyama's lips and he stares at the pretty face with a really manly vibe in front of him. The raven haired omega closes his eyes, holds the hand brushing his hair and kisses Tsukishima's palm. The latter smiles.

_"You're hopeless so I'd tell you. If you're going to indulge this, the way you should be doing it..."_

Kei slides his hand down his partner's neck before tilting his head sidewards and leans closely to kiss Kageyama. After a peck on the lips, he whispers on the omega's ear.

_"Is when you're happy with the way you live your life."_

The dark haired man silently noted the advice and he could feel the blond's lips on his again afterwards. When Kageyama felt the latter force his tongue in to play around his mouth, it sent a tingly sensation through his body, causing him to pull away early and jump off the bed, barely maintaining his balance.

_"Ugh- time out! I'm not used to this."_

_"Try to relax."_

_"Why are you so used to- mmph!"_

The blond wasn't having it and stood up then pulled the omega close and kissed him again, this time deeper and with more tongue. Tsukishima seemed to be melting internally by the way that his own legs were trembling, due to Tobio's hot breaths in his mouth and slightly flinching reactions. Although their kisses almost took each of their breaths away, Kei managed to stand until they pull away. Kageyama's face was flushed and his eyes were shut tight. Kei held him by the face gently and makes him look straight into his eyes.

_"Kageyama, I... I still have to go drive Hinata back so can wait for me here?"_

Tobio hesitated and nodded rather slowly. Tsukishima blinks, observes and thinks that he really should get rid of Hinata as soon as possible, so he can have more time to spend with the raven haired man.

_"I'll be back real quick. I promise."_

_"Y-yeah. I'll go see you guys to the door."_

_"Right..."_

There was an awkward pause and Tsukishima realized he was staring, and the longer he stares, it's harder to leave so he turns around and lead the way downstairs.

The awkward duo saw Hinata with a really beautiful black cat sitting on his chest. The orange haired beta also had found the jacket he was looking for, but he folded it neatly on the couch before lying on the floor and playing with the cat.

_"I knew it."_

_"I want to step on his face."_

_"Be my guest. Though Ball will scratch you so I'll do it. He's really protective of Hinata ever since Kenma and him visited here, which is weird."_

_"Maybe cats think he's also a cat? What are cats even?"_

_"It's probably his scent. He smells like a cat, because Kenma owns one."_

_"Scent..."_

He recalled what happened earlier and Tobio is sure that he could smell a faint scent of the ocean. Tsukishima sighs and goes to Hinata while Kageyama flinched due to being startled when Kei raised his voice and walked towards the orange haired cat lover.

_"Oi. Time to go."_

_"Already? But I wanna play more with ball."_

_"Do you want to take care of him? He's so attached to you but rebellious to me anyway."_

_"Whoa really?! That'd be rad! But I don't know if Kenma will want to. I'll ask him first when I get back."_

_"Can't you just call him or something? You guys are real close after all."_

_"Nah, I'm only allowed to call him if it's an emergency."_

_"You lazy shit. Just where do you think you are, shrimp? Tsukishima's place isn't a playground!"_

_"Haa?! Since when did Tsukki became your concern?"_

_"Stop asking weird questions and get up!"_

_"You don't tell me what to do, Bakageyama!"_

_'So fucking noisy oh my god.'_

Tsukishima sighs and covers his ears while the two idiots fight. When it was getting longer than a minute, Kei moved and dragged Hinata to the door.

_"We're off now."_

_"What? Why so eager? Your grip is tight Tsukishima! Do you hate me or something?!"_

_"No, but you should be worrying. Kenma's probably waiting for you."_

_"He's my roommate so of course he-"_

_"That's not what I meant, idiot."_

_"Then what did you mean?! What are you talking about?!"_

The blond yanked Hinata close and leaned down to whisper.

_"Listen. I meant that he's probably thinking of you right now. He's probably bored to death being alone. You know, waiting for calls and the like. Or maybe something else? Some secret only the two of you know, maybe?"_

Kei smirks and Hinata retorts.

_"W-what are you playing at Tsukishima?!"_

_"Denial won't help you. Playing innocent is utter bs. I'm not Kageyama after all."_

Hinata gets flustered and the grin on Tsukishima's face widens.

_"Y-you! Kenma's n-not like that..?"_

_"He's probably lying down on your side of the bed right now. Probably wearing something of yours?"_

_"Dude stop it! Kenma wouldn't! He'd never--"_

_"You wouldn't know unless you'd see. Omegas are actually attached to scents of their partners."_

Kei hands the jacket to the flustered elder and Hinata buried his face on it while screaming. Kageyama raises a brow then sees Tsukishima smile back at him and winked.

_"Ugh. Damn you! I really hate you right now."_

_"Yeah, yeah I know. Now let's go."_

Kageyama watched the two disappear into the car, wave at him and drove away. The raven haired man goes back to try and play with the cat but it keeps running away. Soon, he went back to the former middle blocker's room and lies on the bed. He sees a long coat spread out randomly on the blond's bed and decided to lie down on it.

_'I knew it. His scent is just-'_

Kageyama couldn't help but cling to it and sigh in relief.

_"Addictive."_

Before he knew it, he dozed off for a good few hours. When he came to, he felt hands stroking his hair repetitively. It felt soothing and the first thing he saw was a black polo and the first thing he heard was a whisper.

_"King."_

_"Tsukki..? You're back."_

Kei raised a brow at the half-awake mumbling boy lying on his coat. He speaks in a deadpan voice.

_"If you won't get up now, I'm chaining you on my bed."_

_"Wow scary... no wait- what time is it now??"_

Kageyama suddenly sits up and almost bumped his head to the latter though Kei evaded just in time.

_"Ah- that was close."_

_"Tsk. Just know that you'd be paying for my glasses if you hit my face."_

_"I'll make the pain worthwhile then."_

Tsukishima chuckles then pulls on the hood of his coat to fully fit Kageyama's head.

_"You were sleeping while wearing this for a while."_

Tsukishima amusingly smirked.

_"Did you miss me that much already?"_

_"I didn't-!"_

Kageyama just realized it so he put the hood back down and tried to take it off but Tsukishima tackled him down and hugged him tightly.

_"Damn it Tsukishima, it's hot! Get off!"_

_"Oh now you complain? I didn't say you could take it off."_

_"I didn't notice it. Why do you leave your clothes lying around your bed anyway?"_

_"What, I can't leave my clothes on my bed? You're the one who wore it by yourself, King."_

_"Ugh!"_

The blond bursts out laughing and Tobio can feel all of Tsukishima's body laugh too. It was definitely a pleasant feeling and he wished he could see how the former middle blocker would look like so he turned around despite the tight hold. Kei's heartbeat rose but he still manages to make a remark.

_"You do realize you're clingier than me?"_

_"What is with this stupid argument?"_

_"Right, your dumbness is contagious. Get up, I'll teach you how to vape."_

_"I wouldn't be employed if I was stupid, dumbass. I was wondering when you ever would."_

Tsukishima ruffled Kageyama's hair as he got up and grabbed his vape from his closet. Kageyama growled as he grabbed his own from his bag along with the mini bottle of strawberry scented filler.

They made their way to the terrace and Tsukishima was already adjusting something on his vape. Kageyama watches cluelessly.

_"Let me teach you."_

The setter handed his stuff over but Tsukishima stood real close behind him that Kageyama can hear his heartbeat.

_"Really, what are you? Did you catch Hinata's clingy habit? You're like a life sized koala."_

The blond sighs unamusingly.

_"I get rid of him and you still ask? Amazing. How to be you, Kageyama Tobio."_

_"The fuck does that even mean."_

_"I said just watch what I'm going to do."_

Kageyama was confused but he did as he was told since Kei knew that he learns faster by watching. Tobio's eyes followed Tsukishima's guiding hands and took note of everything that he forgot the blond was just behind him. When everything was done, Tsukishima grabbed his vape, sucked a good amount then exhaled slowly and ocean scented smoke started to cloud around them. Kageyama liked the scent so much that he sighed in comfort and let his body just lean slightly backwards on Tsukishima's chest.

_"It's nice. This scent calms me down."_

Tobio wants to inhale the smoke and get drunk over it while Tsukishima gulped and fell silent for a moment, because he never knew this would work so well. The blond was expecting the newbie to cough at the scented smoke since first timers usually hate the smell. Tsukishima used his left arm to support Kageyama's back just in case he gets startled and coughs.

_"You try yours, then."_

Kageyama nods and sucks an amount he can stomach and he can feel the smoke in his mouth, lungs and nose. He exhales slowly, though he thought it was strawberry, it was cherry scented. It surprised the both of them, but it was more of a good and amused kind of surprised on their faces. Kageyama smiles and laughs and Tsukishima thought it was adorable.

_"Looks like our chosen scents compliment each other, unlike us."_

_"True enough, we don't really match at all."_

_"Keep dissing me and I'll really crush your glasses, four eyes. Don't try me."_

_"Nah, I'll be fine. You don't really use your brain that much, anyway."_

_"Shut it! But still, I believe we are the same in some aspects... if we realize what those are that is."_

_"Don't push it when you can't really prove that, King."_

_"Bastard."_

The omega aggressively sucked amounts from his vape, turned around and pushed Tsukushima to the wall behind them, pinned one arm of the blond and exhaled before kissing Kei deeply. The blond used his free hand to put his vape down an elevated surface beside him and pulled his partner to kiss even deeper. Kageyama clenches his fists tight on Kei's shirt. This time, the omega was moaning a lot more and moments after, Tsukishima pulled away and he looked at a really flustered Kageyama wearing his coat panting real close to him, face looking wrecked just because of kissing. The blond gulps audibly and Kageyama smirks.

_"You taste so good. I can get high on you all day and not regret it."_

_"Shit. Why do you look like that? Are you doing this on purpose?"_

_"You should know. I never let other people touch me at all."_

Kageyama lets go of the blond's shoulder and dives his head straight onto the latter's chest.

_"It's been a while for me... to be the first to initiate a hug."_

As Kageyama enjoys nuzzling his head on Kei's chest, he suddenly got lifted up and no words were said until they got to the bedroom again. Tsukishima drops him on the bed and immediately loomed closer to consume all their personal space before finally speaking.

_"I'm going to get addicted to this."_

This time it was Kageyama who put a finger on the blond's lips and swiped his thumb over.

_"Stop revising my words. Make your own, smartass."_

_"Don't tell me something I'm about to do."_

The raven haired man pulled Tsukishima into a kiss again but this time, he was needy. His moans made his partner get more aggressive and it only made them play with their tongues even more. Hot breaths filled their mouths and a visible trail of saliva was visible when Tsukishima pulled away.

Kageyama got teary eyed from the sensation he felt for the first time. He didn't notice when his top clothes had disappeared. The blond didn't really give him time to realize it, and licked him slowly from the ear downwards his neck, and focused on a certain spot near his collarbone and sucked hard.

_"What are you- ah!"_

The blond stopped sucking then bit the same place hard enough to leave a mark and Kageyama shuddered.

_"No- wait! Tsukishima, time out.. Please!"_

Tobio begged while panting, using an arm covering his eyes. The blond stopped to take a look at his trembling partner and somehow got the raven haired boy to look at him at least.

_"I... couldn't help it. Sorry."_

"No. I'm fine just- I'm-- I feel like I'm melting. Just- give me a minute to breath at least."

_"King."_

_"Huh?"_

Tsukishima sat up and took his top clothes off, grabbed Kageyama's free hand then guided his hand starting from his waist, slowly around to his stomach going upwards and as he continued, Kei was visibly flinching slightly when touched at certain places and Kageyama's heart went crazy beating against his chest, until he felt his hand stop.

The omega felt consecutive and rapid thumping and he can't believe how flustered the both of them were.

_"I'm feeling this much. You make me feel this much. Only you can do this to me, so don't just decide things on your own."_

Tobio groans and gasped due to mixed feelings so it sounded like a held back whimper. The blond clasped their hands together gently and kissed the back of Tobio's palm.

_"Don't push me away."_

Kageyama's gaze went from the blond's visibly inhaling and exhaling motion, to his pants. He never thought of pants as annoying as he does at the moment. Tobio took his chance and pushed him down, straddled the alpha's thighs and unzipped both of their pants. None of them wants to get awkward at a time like this so no words were said at all.  
  
Tsukishima watched as his partner bended down and licked his length that's hard and suffocating in his underwear. Kei grabbed Tobio's hair and is now the one moaning as he felt his member get licked and sucked. Kei threw his head back and growled as he thrusted inside his partner's mouth, all the warmth and lust rushing in his brain, causing him to be unable to stop thrusting hard until he reaches climax.

Kageyama can only think that everything is hot as he wraps his tongue all over the latter's tip, that Tsukishima's dick inside his mouth getting rubbed is really arousing and that he wants to deepthroat his partner and drink his load.

When the alpha felt that he was close, he tried to thrust out of his partner's mouth but Tobio refused to let go and took him as deep as he can. The blond ejaculated a lot and the raven haired boy gulped before pulling away.

_"You... why didn't you-"_

Kageyama cut the blond off before he could complain.

_"It's not enough.."_

Kageyama was looking even more vulnerable. Flustered cheeks, lidded eyes, semen on his lips, uneven breathing and making needy gestures that can blow any alpha's mind.

It was too much to take in but Tsukishima sat up and switched their positions, lifting his partner's surprisingly clean, muscular but smooth legs.

_"You're being really unfair right now."_

The blond first caressed his partner's thighs and the feeling of being tickled mixed with his sensitivity caused Tobio to clench the sheets as he trembled. The omega got noisier when he felt Tsukishima spread his butt cheeks and got to licking his ass. Both of them felt impatient, but it was a necessary preparation.

_"One."_

Kei warned as he shoved his middle finger in Kageyama's entrance and waited for the other to relax and get used to it. Soon, the dark haired man got impatient.

_"Tsukishima, I'm really fine now."_

_"Patience. This is important and I'm doing this for your sake. Unless you wish for a painful and reckless sex."_

_"I thought you liked it rough? Are you holding back?"_

_"Two."_

Another finger got inserted, and the blond made sure that he slowly thrusted in and a long moan escaped the struggling man's mouth. Tsukishima pushed and pulled his fingers painfully slow. A phase that's slow enough to almost get pulled out of Kageyama but he pushed back quickly as well, and the latter was groaning due to impatience. Kei leaned and whispered to the man writhing beneath him.

_"And three."_

The last finger was inserted and Tobio couldn't hold his voice in anymore. Everything Kei touches inside of him starts to get massaged and heats up as he's getting used to it bit by bit and is somehow relaxing his body. Soon, Kageyama was moving his hips on his own, because Kei's fingers were lacking in what he wants.

_"Kei..."_

Tobio repeatedly calls the latter's name while moving to what movements his body wills him. A sense of possessiveness filled the alpha as he cups his partner's face. Kageyama faces his palm and licks in between the index and middle finger before sucking on them.

_'Holy shit. Is this really Kageyama? Shit, Kei. This isn't the time to panic!'_

Tsukishima's cussing internally in ten languages that he had learned but it's not helping him calm down. He guessed that knowledge in graduate school never will do him any good when it comes to sex.

_"Just how much more are you planning on seducing me?"_

The blond sighs and figured that he actually dragged his preparations longer than necessary, but it's better to be careful and sure rather than regretting their acts afterwards. He wants to be gentle, really gentle towards Kageyama but it seems that the latter wants to be fucked with much force instead. Tsukishima grunts as he plasters his rejection to Tobio by continuing what he thinks is right.

_"I'm not exactly weak to your begging, you know?"_

While trying to sound tough, three fingers were pulled out and the incredibly flustered omega sighed in relief, while trying to make a retort as he catches his breath.

_"You're doing this on purpose aren't you? Torturing me."_

_"I have no idea on what you're talking about."_

_"Fuck you."_

Kageyama reached out for his vape that he had dropped on the bed earlier when he was tackled and gave it to Tsukishima. Confusion etched on the caramel eyed man's face as he stared at his partner questionably and a quick moment passed before he understood what it meant.

_"... Actually, I have two questions."_

_"I don't want to hear them."_

_"So you want to vape while doing it?"_

_"You sure are smart, huh?"_

_"Shut up."_

Amusement disappeared from Kageyama's face as he tried to suck from his own vape except Tsukishima grabbed his wrist and sucked from it. The raven haired man clicks his tongue as he watched the smirk form on the blond's face when Kei looked at him. Again, smoke clouds around them as the scent of cherry spreads through the room.

Kageyama sighs comfortably as he reached for Tsukishima's face and smiles while visibly breathing.

_"Fuck me, Kei. Do it with all your strength. I can take it. I need it!"_

Tempted to go rough, the blond alpha's gaze darkens and is heavily focused on Kageyama's neck. After exhaling, Tsukishima dives down, spread Kageyama's legs wider and rubbed his hard member against the latter to tease his partner's entrance. The short moans, the heaving and clinging were enough for the blond to register as reactions. His partner is naturally erotic, and he's glad to find that out first.

Kei's focus snaps when he felt his shoulder sting due to a bite.

_"Just how long are you planning on dragging this on? Focus, you idiot!"_

_"Tsk. You really know how to ruin a mood."_

Tsukishima pulled the impatient man up and finally got him to straddle his rock hard member. Kageyama slid down slowly and took all of Kei in him. He smirks while huffing.

_"See? I told you I can.. take all of you in me."_

_"Mmh. Tell me when I can move."_

_"Then fucking move already!"_

_"Ahh, you really piss me off!"_

Tsukishima bit him by the neck, marked the omega without hesitation and the blue eyed boy threw his head back as Tsukishima sank his teeth deep enough.

_"Finally... you idiot. Took you long- ah!"_

The alpha lets go of his shoulder, kisses him aggressively and clasps their hands together. Kageyama was getting high with the scented smoke and he couldn't think due to the lust clouding his reasoning, but he can hear Tsukishima repeatedly say 'Tobio' and the alpha's thrusts were getting more and more intense.

_"So good... Kei.. Kei.. Kei!"_

Tsukishima was already lost in his own pace to listen. He used strength and pulled hard on the omega's hips as he shot his load inside. Kageyama sighed in relief, audibly purring as Tsukishima made slow thrusting movements as they ride both of their high.

Soon, the both of them fell asleep. Although Tobio didn't notice when it happened, Tsukishima managed to clean up afterwards and changed their clothes as well. The dark haired omega woke up to a sore body filled with bite marks, scratches and hickeys but is feeling really content and satisfied about everything.  
The second thing he noticed was the familiar scent of the ocean, a warm body temperature and the sound of a calm heart beat.

Kageyama scooted closer and turned sideways, the scent of cherry wafted again. The omega exhales in relief.

_'There's no doubt about this anymore.'_

_"Tsuki- no... Kei. I'm finally home."_

Tobio closed his eyes and followed the pace of the sleeping blond alpha beside him with their favorite scents still lingering in the room.


End file.
